


Berlin

by Enremus, Mirocle



Series: Berlin [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Tweet Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enremus/pseuds/Enremus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirocle/pseuds/Mirocle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Carl go on a 'romantic weekend' holiday to Berlin which didn't work out as Carl hoped it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fractionallyfoxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/gifts).



I’ve made a horrible mistake.  
  
@manof1000fruits I booked a weekend away for Martin & me in Berlin. Didn’t know it was ILA weekend. He did, though.  
  
@manof1000fruits ILA = Internationale Luftfahrtausstellung = International Aviation Show. You see what I mean?  
  
Martin seems to be more enthusiastic than on the day of our wedding.  
  
Times Martin told people that he was a Captain: 5. Times I had to back him up because they seemed sceptical: 5.  
  
I need a bag for all the freebies we got.  
  
Oh look, it’s GERTI’s big brother! [pic.twitter.com/kW3d5tXXu4](http://t.co/kW3d5tXXu4)  
  
Martin overheard someone saying ‘That Egyptian airline’ referring to Emirates. He nearly threw a fit.  
  
I need a second bag for all the freebies we got.  
  
It feels like we queued up longer to walk through the A380 than we’ve been married. [pic.twitter.com/GsKVzySvF8](http://t.co/GsKVzySvF8)  
  
We waited two hours to see ten metres of the aeroplane. That’s twenty minutes per metre.  
  
I feel like this Hercules gets more of Martin’s attention than I do. Even taking off my shirt didn’t help. The Germans eyed me wearily.  
  
It only caused Martin to tell me to put it back on or I’d catch a cold.  
  
In the time it took Martin to swoon over the Hercules I took 15 pictures of random people.  
  
At least I can keep hydrated by drinking good German beer. #hugebonus  
  
If he keeps bragging about what good of a pilot he is I might have to remind him of the times he landed with the breaks on.  
  
RT @Drichardson Do it! The next pint is on me if you do it.  
  
And I would walk 500 miles. And I would walk 500 more. Just to get back to the goddamn car! Parking lot is ages away.  
  
I might grow a beard until we reach the car.  
  
Martin says no beard :-(  
  
Where IS the goddamn car?! [pic.twitter.com/PxobmZO2sh](http://t.co/PxobmZO2sh)  
  
Times Martin got honked at: 5. But who is counting anyway?  
  
Six.


End file.
